


血腥爱情故事

by Wadeye



Series: Tenet: Bloody Love Story & Extras [1]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Choking, Gap Filler, M/M, Post-Canon, Suicide Attempt, Time Loop, Twisted
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wadeye/pseuds/Wadeye
Summary: 世界某时某处，某个Ives杀死了某个主角。然而世界并未在一声巨响中走向终结。
Relationships: Ives/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: Tenet: Bloody Love Story & Extras [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965652
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我就是非要搞拉郎冷CP开创rel tag使用第一人（。）  
> 说点正经的，本文阅读注意事项：  
> Ives/The Protagonist隐藏剧情补充向文，时间设定在电影事件结束后  
> 警告一：主配对Ives/The Protagonist，后文Neil出场后可能提及Neil/The Protagonist和Ives/Neil，等到具体章节之前再说；唯一能肯定的是这里Ives和主角都是某种程度上的情感失能者，恋爱关系中的大烂人！！！想看甜甜蜜蜜你侬我侬的可以散了，（虽然还有挺远才能写到但是）看不得Neil被虐的朋友也建议点击关闭页面；  
> 警告二：那个红绳挂着的幸运符（。硬币）在本文有比定情信物（？）更重要的意义，不能接受的朋友也请点击关闭；  
> 警告三：行文会很压抑，感情会很扭曲，坑会挖很多，但是大纲和时间线都已列好，希望能写到最后把完整时间线图示放出来，在没完结之前看着很多伏笔都会努力填的（尽我所能）  
> 警告四：角色人设性格基本全是自我理解，OOC在所难免，还是那句话，您不喜欢请立即关闭，你好我好大家好，感激不尽  
> 补一句，虽然我自己也很想把这文写完（因为我也想看ww）但是我手头同时还有好几个其他坑，包括热度超高的官配，所以要是这文写了没人搭理那肯定我填坑速度会受很大影响，所以喜欢的话麻烦点个kudos留个言啥的，让我知道坑里真的有人，谢谢大家了（已经开始哭了）

**_**就让我紧跟着你起承转合** _ **

**_**让我为你写一本恐怖小说** _ **

**_**谁可疑 谁可怜 谁无辜 谁苟活** _ **

**_**我已经看到最后结果** _ **

Stalsk-12任务完成后，Ives提交了休假申请，时长未定，地点未知，看上去不像是短期休整，更像是份退休申请。Wheeler看着他下载文件，打印出来，拿着笔整个勾掉“预计结束日期”一栏，终于忍不住开口，“你觉得他真的会准你的假吗？”

“我不知道，”Ives没抬头，手上继续填着表，“但是值得一试。”

“如果我们还需要你呢……”

“我该回来的时候会回来的，”他填完最后一项，准备在页尾签名，Wheeler扭开视线。那并不是她知道的任何一个假名。Ives起身打开扫描仪，陈旧的机器吭哧吭哧地吞进纸张，在等待电子档生成、碎纸机销毁实体文档的时候，他终于注意到年轻的特工长官垂着头，手指神经质地绞着一缕碎发绕来绕去。他伸手摸摸她的长发，把那绺已经拧得毛糙的发梢拯救出来。女孩抬头看着他。他随便找了个拙劣的借口，要赶紧发邮件给上司批准一类的，立马溜走了。

他无法再直视任何一个同伴的眼睛。尤其是信了他的鬼话，还在期盼Neil归队的，那些一无所知的同伴们的眼睛。

几乎每个特工的梦想都是老死。他不配拥有这份奢侈的特权。毕竟他已经像个懦夫一样决心从时间线纠缠的混沌中落跑了。

不论刚被拯救的世界还在前面给他安排了些什么惊喜，他只知道最后一份任务就是藏匿三分之一的算法组件，然后在安静的无人之地结束自己的生命。

电脑右下角弹出的新消息提醒就是他生命句号的起笔——Ives点开才发现那只是封系统自动回复邮件，提醒他收件人地址有误，邮件未送达——罢了，Ives摇摇头。及时抹除一切线上线下证据是信条特工的基本素质，老板怕不是又忙于哪个任务而忘了更新邮件地址。反正老板不在，自己就是目前职位最高的人，他真想走任何人都拦不住他，Ives合上笔记本塞进焚化炉，有关他的最后一份书面记录逐渐融化在熊熊烈火中。到离开的时候了。

然而可恶的世界线绝不会就此放过他。

四天后的深夜，世界某处的某片玉米地里，Ives正在植物间艰难穿行。玉米叶锐利的边缘擦伤他的脸颊，疯长的杂草绊住他的步子，但他不甚在意；他只是把装着三个算法部件的背包带攥得更紧，用另一只手里的铁锹和锯短枪管的霰弹枪拨开阻碍视线的茂密叶丛。虽然他以前常常嘲笑那些赚人眼泪的好莱坞电影里陈词滥调的情节，但当事情真轮到自己头上时，他也发现除了回老家以外自己竟想不出第二个结束生命的地点。反正这里足够偏远，足够荒凉，足够隐蔽，挖个十英尺的坑，在四英尺的深度放一具尸体（到时候他自己倒进去就行，大自然会帮他完成剩下的工作），以后的人就算来刨，挖到尸骨后也不大可能会继续挖下去，基础障眼法罢了。况且对数代后的邪恶后代来说，比起埋藏手法，还是藏匿地点和时间更为重要。Ives看不出他的计划有任何纰漏，吞霰弹枪本身就有足够高的致死率，他这把还截过枪管，五米之内没有任何中小型生物扛得住这一枪。在机械的挖土间隙，有个念头在他脑海中挥之不去，他反复品读着这句话，几近咬牙切齿：

世界现在不还是没终结吗，那就说明未来的反派仍未成功。

已经发生的事终将发生的反面，会不会是还未发生的事永不发生。

算法零件已被安全藏好，六英尺之上，Ives端着枪跪下来。他的体重压得泥土中饱含的水分稳定地渗透进裤子布料，潮湿的感觉使他莫名想起自己还是个不谙世事的小男孩时，被妈妈领着，光着脚在田间穿梭，那时的土壤是否也如此湿润……不要再过回忆走马灯了，Ives！他压着嗓子对自己吼出来。所幸疏于打理的田地植被足够茂盛，在三步内就将他的声音吞没，他最后呼出一口气，把边缘锋利的切割枪口捅入口腔，血液和铁锈的味道立即占据了他绝大多数感官，他的手指摸索着扣上扳机，逐渐收紧——

窸窣声就在身边响起，Ives立即跳出墓坑转向声音传来的方向。绝不能有其他人目击这一幕，即使在生命的最后几分钟，他还在想着必须收束所有可能的线索，全世界的未来就依托于几条岌岌可危的因果关系，或许他必须要追上那人灭口——对方却径自向他走来。无月无星的夜晚能见度低到极点，直到那人胸口顶上枪口，Ives才勉强辨认出对方的脸。

****

**_**那个**_** 主角正直视着他的双眼。“你好啊。好久不见，Ives。”

“你的邮箱地址该更新了，我的休假申请没发过去。”Ives也没想到自己在极大震惊之下，憋出来的第一句话居然是这玩意。主角不甚介意地笑起来，气流的震动通过对方胸膛传上枪管，Ives搭在扳机上的手指危险地跟着颤抖：“无所谓的，最终你不是也擅离岗位跑到这了嘛。”主角抬起一只手，指尖轻柔滑过他们之间那把老旧霰弹枪的冰冷金属枪管，仿佛情人间的爱抚。Ives试图掉转枪口，却被主角发力一把拉回，重新对准自己喉咙：“我记得在Stalsk-12的时候，你说过，如果再看到我的话就要当场杀了我。”

“那是为了保证算法——”主角抬起另一只手示意，Ives的反驳语句被生生掐断，他眼睁睁看着主角把手里的六个零件随意丢进旁边的深坑。“……但我还记得上句是‘分散算法零件的人应该自己决定死法。’”Ives还在做无谓的挣扎，主角则迈近一步，金属边缘切进皮肤，鲜血的气息在两人之间弥漫开来，“说不定，这就是我选择的方法呢。”

Ives无言以对，只能回瞪对面的人。对方并没按平时出任务的习惯，打扮得华丽到可以随时接见皇室贵族的程度，而是只穿着简单的衬衫长裤，像是街上的每个普通市民，没有人会相信这个男人和他一手建立的组织正在时间线中来回穿梭，精巧地维持世界平衡，维持未曾毁灭的当下现实。Ives突然惊恐地意识到，如此微弱的光线下，他根本看不出眼前这人和刚在四天前和他们分道扬镳的那个人有任何外貌上的差别。就算自诩精通时间钳战术，Ives也有一瞬间的晕眩。这是哪条时间线的主角？过去的？未来的？如果这是现在的主角他该怎么办？世界会在一声枪响中结束吗？

趁着Ives出神的当口，主角又逼近一点，现在他俩之间的距离已经缩短到有损社交礼貌的地步，隔着霰弹枪Ives也能感觉到对方身上的温度，主角搭上Ives托枪管的左手，和他身体散发出的温热不同，主角的手指冷得像冰，Ives定在原地不敢动弹，主角把着他的手轻轻把两人中间碍事的枪管推到一旁，凑上前来，气流吐息吹拂耳旁鬓发，“坑还是浅了点，过几年这里要盖栋三层楼高的建筑，再挖五英尺应该够用了。还有，Ives，”主角另一只手滑进Ives裤袋，冷不防被人抚摸大腿外侧的感觉惊得Ives差点跳起来，主角却泰然自若，“拿好这个。去找我。”无可抗拒的力量再次将枪管扳回，主角按住Ives早已紧张到麻木的手指——

世界并未在一声巨响中走向终结。而主角的话语还在Ives耳膜上鼓动不止。

去找我。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一章graphic instruction


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 铺铺剧情和设定。过渡章。

两天后，在被一个兴奋的Wheeler扑了个满怀时，Ives才对这个世界的真实性重新产生信心。完全没想到有人看到他会开心成这样，毫无防备的Ives连退两步差点摔倒，Wheeler根本顾不上自己身为长官的身份，双腿夹着他的腰，两手捧着他的脸仔细端详，Ives尽量只用胳膊接触女孩，双手握拳手腕外翻，保持标准的礼貌接触姿势，虽然他们身边还有些同事来来往往，但大家都熟视无睹，信条组织二把手的性取向基本已经是公开的秘密了。Ives托着姑娘把她放回地上，Wheeler的兴奋劲在冲动行为后已基本散尽，压抑的担忧逐渐开始掌控主动权，“还以为再也见不到你了，”她对着Ives的胸口喃喃道。Ives安抚地拍拍她后背。组织需要他的时候他自会回来。

然而无论Wheeler怎么打探，最后他也拒绝和她交代自己返回组织的真实原因。

Wheeler边走边事无巨细地交代这段时间的工作进度。有几个消息收集任务。情报处正整理信息准备信条组织掌控权的交接事宜。时间钳战术的美妙之处在于，即使从严格的时间点角度来看，信条组织真正创立的那一天还没到，但也可以说信条其实已然存在，因为从未来开始逆行的特工们已抵达当下，没了他们带来的那些有关未来的情报，信条组织创立的准备工作就绝无顺利完成的可能。然而，对正向时间线的主角来说，初来乍到的他仍须理解这相互纠缠的因果关系，以及——可能是最重要的一点——从现在开始接管组织管理事务，毕竟每个来自未来的特工都清楚，信条组织的真正创始人和负责人并不是亲身带他们出任务的Ives和Wheeler长官，而是某位隐姓埋名的主要人物，哪怕这位 ** _ **真正的**_** 主角不常露面，主要通过邮件下达指示，但既然已经发生的必将发生，未来的主角已经成为信条组织主管了，那现在的主角就必须开始准备。谈话间两人已穿过走廊来到Ives办公室门前，他习惯性地要扫描掌纹，Wheeler却不知所措地开口。“那个，之前以为你不会回来……就把这让给他了……”Ives安抚了Wheeler，他当然可以理解，毕竟这间办公室最开始——或者说未来总会属于对方。

接下来的十几个小时Ives都尽量避免接近那间办公室。他暂时在Wheeler屋里安顿下来。他去训练场监督搏击训练。他到情报处查看工作进度。他甚至跟着工程师们检修逆行机器。Wheeler已经告诉他了，现在的这个主角晚了几天赶上大部队，之后一直都在批示文件和阅读他们能找到的所有熵值逆转理论报告，基本没出过办公室。怕是绝大多数同事也会主动对他敬而远之。毕竟“如何和时间线不同的老板打交道”可没写在信条组织新员工欢迎手册内。无法想象自己该如何面对 ** _ **这个**_** 主角。Ives下意识地抹了把脸，对方温热血液蜿蜒滑落的触感还顽固地盘踞在皮肤上。时间已经来到后半夜，整栋建筑只有走廊里的应急指示灯和墙壁上生物识别器的屏幕还幽幽发着光。Ives最终站在门外叹口气，把手掌贴上感应区。一味的逃避是懦夫行为。而他自己的那次机会已经溜走了。

随着推门动作，一张纸片从门缝滑落掉在Ives眼前。他勉强才能辨认出上面的字。 ** _ **热力学第二定律说，在任何闭合系统中无序度（或熵）总是随时间而增加**_** ，纸上潦草地写着，字母忽大忽小互相重叠，几乎无法阅读，下一句甚至直接转了个方向， ** _ **换言之，这是墨菲定律的一种形式：事情总是趋向于越变越糟。**_** 实际上这行支离破碎的字没能撑到句子结束就已经消失了，Ives自动补全，他不可能不了解墨菲定律，唯一一个不会随时间流动方向改变的真理。正如他抬起头终于看清有个幽灵坐在办公桌后，台灯散发的光晕照亮他面前的一小块桌面。 ** _ **这个**_** 主角放下手中的笔。“你好啊，Ives。你是来刺杀未来信条组织创始人的吗？”

“笑话越来越烂了，头头。”Ives下意识回应。对方却没像他印象中那样报以微笑。看来幽默感是未来才培养起来的，Ives慢慢走近，（即使并没必要）一只手按在枪上，谨慎地四下打量。他摸到墙上开关，主角不甚赞同地眯起眼睛，白炽灯的光线照得全屋通明，Ives才看清整间办公室仿佛纸张风暴过境，桌上，柜子抽屉里，椅背上，地板上，全都凌乱散落着纸页，绝大多数都被潦草地写了几行字，又被涂画勾改撕裂丢弃。Ives拿起最近的一张，从行文格式上分辨出是某份逆转机器使用汇报文件——这人是疯了吗，明明他们每一次任务后都要费尽心思地销毁所有实体和虚拟证据，为什么他现在还在拙劣地手动复制——主角正面迎上Ives压抑着怒火的锐利目光，即使他明明是理亏的一方，还因坐在椅子里而被迫仰视Ives，神情中也没有丝毫畏惧。“只是阅读障碍，”主角摊手，小臂碰到几枝已耗尽墨水的笔，它们骨碌碌滚到地上。“不动手抄上几遍我就没办法看懂文字的意思。所有记录我会亲自销毁的。抱歉弄得这么乱。”

Ives无言以对，甚至忘了发火。或许他就不该发火，因为他根本不知道主角患有失读症，这种无法治愈的顽疾会打乱患者眼中单词字母的顺序，调换上下文排列，直到所有字符纠缠成一团无法理解含义的乱麻。但身为秘密组织的最高负责人，必须过目的报告一点不会少，更不要说他们为了躲开未来的可能监视，绝大多数高机密情报都只打在纸页上，并不会存储数字版本，他没法想象主角是怎么慢慢地抄写一点点逐字逐句搞明白的。明亮的灯光下，主角眼球上的血丝突然格外醒目。Ives随手拿起纸箱，决定尽快离开主角的视线范围。他还是没做好面对一个将死之人的心理准备，更不要说被迫进行深入了解。现在他能想到的只有逃。

主角并未对他抱着箱子在屋里到处划拉物品的行为提出任何意见，他只是坐在远处，攥着把尺子（应该是用来比着防止看串行的）一下一下地轻轻拍打另一只手。持续的啪啪声让Ives没法彻底无视另一个人的存在，他下意识地加快动作，倒空抽屉的动作几近粗暴，最后只剩办公桌上几份重要文件要拿，Ives朝记忆里的位置伸出手，却在纸页下面摸到个坚硬物件，拽出来一看，是本霍金的《时间简史》。Ives皱起眉头。先不要说时空逆转的原理本就和霍金的理论相去甚远南辕北辙，就算是需要扩展理论知识，也不应该选择这种面向普罗大众的科普类读物，专业知识完全为可读性让步的显著例子——“是我拿来的”，Ives把视线从书上挪开，“我想这本应该比较好理解。”

这倒是解释了那些抄写热力学第二定律和墨菲定律的纸片。Ives脑海中突然出现主角耐着性子坐在桌前挨个字母抄写看不懂的语句的画面。他把书扔回桌上，收起底下压着的文件，转过身就要离开，下一秒却听到自己的名字又被叫响。“Ives，能麻烦你帮个忙吗，”主角语气中听不出情绪，“能念这本书给我听吗。”

把文字转为语音的确是克服阅读障碍的办法之一。但是。“网上肯定能找到语音朗读，”Ives抓住想到的第一个借口立即甩出，并没停下逃脱的脚步。“Ives，”那人又唤了一声，“ ** _ **麻烦你了**_** 。”

Ives终于回头看他。主角从座位上站起身。即使身高劣势明显，对方也未尝在气势上输于他，这句话与其说是恳求，不如说是冷静的命令。Ives在未来老板的凝视下稍稍瑟缩。主角本意并非给他施加压力，他又解释一句，“毕竟我也不能再去麻烦其他人了。”

Ives明白他的意思。我们都是秘密的埋葬者。跌入墓穴的六个算法零件适时出现在他脑海。曾经还有一个人和他们共同分担，但是他已经长眠在某条逆向时间线。

现在只有我们俩了。

**_**自从文明开始以来，人们就不甘心于将事件看做互不相关不可理解，他们渴望理解世界的根本秩序。今天我们仍然在思索，我们为何在此？我们从何而来？人们求知的最深切的意愿足以为我们从事的不断探索提供充足理由，而我们的目标恰恰正是对于我们生存其中的宇宙作出完整的描述。** _ **

**__ **

Ives垂下书本看了一眼。主角已经趴倒在一堆纸页上了。几支笔甚至还被他压到面颊下，颧骨上硌出几个小印子。他索性砰地一声合上书，主角在睡梦中迷糊地挣扎了下，毛茸茸的睫毛抖了抖，却还是没有醒来。夜已经深了，一阵疲乏突然涌上Ives心间。即使有个微弱的声音在怂恿他拿开那几枝笔，解开对方系得板板整整的领口，把椅背上的外套搭到对方肩膀上，Ives最终还是决定不要去打扰他。

**_**我们可以回到过去，却终究无法改变历史。** _ **

离开办公室前Ives还是检查了门窗，调高了空调温度，最后顺手带上了需要主角批阅的一摞报告。反正他权限也足够。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于主角的阅读障碍：是演员梗，jdw就是靠反复抄写来理解阅读材料的。  
> [第二章吐槽](https://m.weibo.cn/2823554881/4557548525453841)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剧透警告：下文包含1985年电影《回到未来》某些情节，可能涉及剧透  
> 前排提醒：务必先在设置中将PS4完全关闭再拔除电源线

避开那个上司比Ives想的要容易多了。正逆向同时进行的任务产生的双倍文书工作让Ives每天连从办公桌后面站起来活动下腿脚的时间都没有，顺便让他有了推脱外勤任务和监督搏击训练等一切需要离开办公室的借口。Wheeler接下了这部分工作，以及每天回两次办公室给他带饭和下班时帮他盯梢以免他在走廊上跟主角撞个正着的重要职责。把无辜的Wheeler推出去当作缓冲真的很没有责任心，缩在年轻姑娘的办公室里不敢出门也一点没有特工组织副总管的担当，但那又能怎样，Ives把手里改过第五次的废稿揉成一团，反正他再努力也没有上升空间，又不可能当上一把手，纸团在空中划出一道弧线，谁都知道外面那个小子才会在未来成为真正的大Boss，纸团稳稳地落在垃圾桶口，堆得像小山一样高的废纸堆被这一击的力道冲散了，几十个纸团散落一地。Ives叹了口气。

说服自己只是去倒垃圾，Ives这几天来头一次在上班时间离开Wheeler的办公室五十米开外。经过走廊时底楼训练场的骚动穿透落地窗引起了他的注意。他还是头一次听到Wheeler声线提高八度的大吼大叫。有胆子忤逆Wheeler的人他只能想到一个新人，而且是只有他能出手解决的那个。在下楼过程中，Ives试图给自己做好心理建设，但等他抵达现场，拨开密密麻麻的围观人群，看到训练场中央正跟一个身形完全相同，但装备着全身防护服背着氧气瓶的逆向者扭打在一起的老板时，Ives之前想到的所有解决措施都失去意义了。他可万万没想到这一幕。Wheeler暂时没注意到他，还在试图喊停那俩人，但正逆双方都没理她，围观的其他特工也只敢远远看着不敢近身。Ives从人群中一把抓出训练场主管，“他什么时候来的？”

那可怜的文员吱吱叫着，“长官……我早上开门他俩就已经在里面了，我拿喇叭喊过章程不允许同一个人的正逆向互搏，风险太大，但是长官您看，他连Wheeler长官都不搭理，怎么可能听我说话……”

Ives把吓得不轻的职员放回地上。主管踩到一个滚到脚边的便携氧气瓶，差点滑倒，Ives才意识到地上已经扔满了逆向氧气罐。所以主角在这跟逆向自己锻炼对打多久了？明明统一的训练安排里有和其他逆向队友的搏击训练，有教官在场保证安全监督训练时间，为什么他不去参加集体锻炼？身着防护服的逆向主角从背后偷袭把正向主角按倒在地，周围的一圈特工哗地散出一块足够大的空地，本该突然摔进人群的两人连一片衣角都没碰到。Ives可以想见集体锻炼时其他队员是怎么对主角避之唯恐不及。然而他自己之前不也是一样在躲着他吗。现在终于到必须出手的时候了。

多说无益，Ives直接走向倒在地上的两人，攥着逆向主角防护服后领子拎他起来。刚将将躲开逆向自己挥来一拳的正向主角讶异地瞪着他。逆向主角在他手里挣扎着试图反击，但多年的搏斗练习经验派上用场，Ives轻易地躲开逆向主角几下结果出现在过程之前的攻击，反拧住对方胳膊，他下手很重，完全没有收着劲，体型占下风的那人从氧气面罩后发出一声压抑的痛呼。Wheeler和其他队友惊讶地目送他硬推着跌跌撞撞的主角往逆转机器所在地走去。一路上对方并不肯乖乖就范，Ives分心看路的时候也挨到好几下，烦躁于对方根本没有认清局势，Ives在膝盖骨又被对方狠狠踹到一脚后干脆停下脚步，把氧气面罩从逆向者脸上扯下来，被无法呼吸的空气包围着的主角眼神里终于出现一丝惊恐——那块透明塑料被Ives往地上一摔踩碎了，软管连接的救命逆向氧气瓶也被他一脚踢出十几米远。主角下意识张嘴试图喘气，正向空气涌入逆向肺部的剧痛使他在窒息的恐惧中剧烈呛咳起来，始作俑者只是把他举到视平线上，确定他已经没了反抗的劲头，在主角即将因缺氧失去意识时Ives才深吸一口气憋住，打开蓝色房间门，几大步把主角瘫软的身体塞进逆转机器，启动机器之前他还记得透过玻璃看上一眼，对面主角从机器里滑出来，倒在地上大口喘气，但在看到Ives向他走来的时候还是努力支撑起来冲对方脸上挥去一拳——Ives立即推上开关。

走到另一边的时候他轻而易举地往旁边一闪，避开了主角的偷袭。对方倒是被自己突然的动作带得重心不稳差点摔倒。之前训练室里围观的队员们都赶到现场，好奇地隔着安全距离把他俩团团围住。Ives耐心等着主角站直身体，扯平衣服上的褶皱他才开口，“老板，你这么拼命是没有必要的，你现在的努力只是无用功。”

“这是什么意思？”那双还含着缺氧导致的生理性泪水的深色眼睛重新聚焦在他身上。要不是清楚老板有时候就爱听别人解释，Ives简直要怀疑老板脑子被缺氧和方向不同的氧气毒傻了。他尽量压着火耐心解释。“我们每一个逆行过来的人，”他挥手示意了下，主角瞪着包围他们的重重人群，他们回望他的眼神似乎在观察幽灵，“都清楚自己被招募的具体日期，你是不可能在区区几个月内就完成信条组织重建——建立——不管怎么叫，反正是不可能的。”

“那现在发生的一切还有什么意义？”

“……”Ives差点就开口反问对方到底有没有认真看完时间钳任务的相关文献，但想到那间深夜里散满纸页还扔着本格格不入的《时间简史》的办公室，他明智地决定不提这茬，“Boss，我们——你现在身处时间钳任务的正向时间线，只能进行观察并给同一时间的逆向者提供情报，”他指指自己，露出疲惫的笑容，“这部分文书工作现在是我在做，而 ** _ **您**_** ”，Ives把敬称咬得很重，“ ** _ **您**_** 就暂时养精蓄锐好了，等到 ** _ **您**_** 该出场的时候我们自会通知 ** _ **您**_** 。”

“你是说，”主角低头看向地面，“在我未来真正建立起信条之前，逆向的战友们只能去白白送死，我什么也干不了？”

“抱歉，但是大概就是这样。”

Ives被对方猛撞过来的冲劲推得后退好几步，后脑咚地一声撞在玻璃上。主角的手指愤恨地在他喉咙上收紧，“你怎么狠得下心，发配活生生的队友去出必死的任务，就为了减少什么愚蠢的‘世界线变动’，那一个个的都是人呐！”强力的压迫让Ives吸不上气，他肺里的氧气已经耗尽了，主角根本没有松开他的意思，“你又他妈的能懂个屁？你能明白亲眼看到队友逆回来接下那颗本该嵌在你脑子里的子弹，倒在你面前，因你而长眠地下的痛苦吗？”

我怎么不明白，我也在现场，Ives在窒息的前夕昏沉沉想着，缺氧给他脑海里的记忆都蒙上了一层暗色的阴影，而且我比你懂得多多了，他又感觉到老旧霰弹枪沉甸甸压在手里，血浆软组织和骨头碎片像倾盆暴雨将他覆盖，他双膝一软跪在地上，绝望地拿衣角去擦对方面目全非的躯体，擦不掉，还带着温度的鲜血仍然潺潺从毫无生机的尸体里涌出来，全是血，到处都是血——

他陷入回忆的扭曲表情大概是吓到了对方，咽喉上的压力迟疑地消失了，对方退开一步，Ives就直接滑坐在地，失神中他几乎忘记呼吸，视野边缘隐约看到Wheeler冲了过来，驱散本是来看热闹却被长官和老板的失态吓了一跳的众人，主角也混在人流中默默离开了。

完全帮不上忙我真的很抱歉，但是没有办法，我们都被因果关系裹挟着，向着无可避免的大结局走去。

当天的晚些时候，在被Wheeler捡回办公室继续处理文件后，Ives盯着躺在草稿箱里的汇报工作邮件草稿，光标停在末尾处一闪一闪，他不知道到底要不要加上那句话。会接收这封邮件的是监督时间钳逆向进度的未来老板。他会介意今天自己和过去的他发生的冲突吗？Ives使劲回忆多年前自己刚被招募进组织时的那个老板，就是普普通通的正经上司，除了控制欲强了点，以及后来就坚持要他们只用邮件汇报工作拒绝见人以外没什么异样。实际上即使身为信条最老的一批成员，他也是现在才开始逐渐了解此时的老板，未来的老板对他来说更像是个不可知的谜团，永远卡在时间线交错的空隙里。考虑了半天也想不出个所以然，最后他决定干脆打上得了，反正逆向老板被冒犯到也不太可能跑来他时间线兴师问罪，还有什么好怕的呢。Ives把手挪到键盘上。

**_**第1306号任务已圆满完成。又及，很抱歉今天踩碎了你的氧气面罩，我没有要真的至你于死地的意思**_** （打出这句话的时候他腹内一阵翻搅） ** _ **，只是对你还不够了解，我对造成的误会深表歉意。Ives。**_**

他点下发送键，几乎当场就反悔了，跟未来的上司提起这事完全没有任何意义，只是他快要在漫至胸口的汹涌歉意中溺毙，却不知这份道歉该讲给谁听，结果直接发给毫无关系的上司了。Ives已经把鼠标移到“撤回”按键上，实在是太不专业了，他上班这么多年从来没有在工作邮件里夹带过一丝一毫的个人情感，现在偏偏挑这个所有重任都落在自己肩上的时候他崩溃了，非常好，信条组织要是在未来垮了全怪他——

叮的一声，回复邮件跳了出来。Ives直勾勾盯着屏幕，像是突然看不懂英文。 ** _ **相关信息已送达。工作完成得不错。继续努力。又及，他不会介意的，实际上也是因为他不够了解你才会产生这种误会。Ives，帮帮他，他需要你。**_** 这封邮件结尾落款和以往的上千封都不一样。Ives瞪着那个平淡无奇的名字，直到眼球酸胀到几乎跳出眼眶。

Ives找遍了全楼，最后在他最没想到的地方发现了主角。对方陷在娱乐室的长沙发里，靠垫全堆在身上，要不是Ives敏锐地发现以这个沙发为中心十几步范围内，其他同事们自觉散开一圈，更没有人敢靠近使用离沙发太近的娱乐设施，他怕是也不见得能立马找到对方。Ives小心地坐到另一边的沙发扶手上，主角把目光从天花板上收回。Ives勉强挤出一个笑容，挥挥手中的东西，“请你看电影。”主角扫了一眼他手里的碟片盒子，拿看傻逼的眼神看着他，“这都什么年代了居然还有人在看DVD。”“……”Ives只能靠在心里反复诵读未来主角的邮件内容才能保持耐心。 ** _ **他还不够了解你。**_** “而且这DVD根本就没法放，现在的电脑早就淘汰光驱了。”主角继续补刀。“……那要是我能找到播放碟片的东西呢？”“那我就赏脸一看，”年轻的主角斜眼看着他，Ives还是头一次在这张脸上看到如此有生气的表情。“好，”这次Ives发自真心地笑出声。“这可是你说的。”

游戏房的同事们在主机被Ives硬拔掉电源端走的时候不满地大叫起来，但他们看到跟在Ives身后的主角之后就齐齐噤声。Ives随手从呆住的下属手里拽出一个手柄。身为上司还是有那么点好处的。

在等待PS4从突然断电中恢复过来时，主角凑到他身侧，好奇地仔细查看盒子，“为什么是《回到未来》？这系列也太老了。”“这叫经典；以及这片设定对你理解信条和时间钳会有帮助。”“但时间逆转和平行世界可毫无关系，”蹲在地上摆弄游戏机的Ives抬起头，主角冲他勾起一边嘴角，“你该不会以为我什么电影都没看过吧，怎么，未来的我是个古板得要死的变态头头？”

Ives转头盯着游戏机指示灯由白转橙最后变蓝，没有答话。他还是不知该如何面对身边这个主角。在工作相关事务的严谨和专注上这个主角不遑多让，但偶尔流露出的痛苦脆弱和现在这种时候突然的活泼欢快又让Ives有些措手不及。我也不够理解他，Ives把光碟塞进机器，听着碟片高速旋转的声音。或许那一天总会到来。

实际上等到游戏机读完碟，电影开始播放的时候，Ives才意识到他之前试图在播放期间进行讲解举例说明的想法完全行不通，才看到博士第一次拿名叫爱因斯坦的狗狗测试机器时，他刚张嘴想要主角注意点对点时空跳跃和逆转机器线性时间逆流的不同，对方就一脚踢在他小腿上，“别出声，”主角甚至没有把注意力从屏幕上挪开，他着迷地注视着银色的汽车向爷孙俩飞驰，消失在闪电和火花中，“给我闭紧嘴好好看电影。”

你不是看过这片了吗，Ives揉着痛处，主角那一下正踢在他胫骨上，一片黑暗中索性也没人注意，他放任自己露出疼得龇牙咧嘴的表情。现在他可是完全理解了，最好不要在老板看电影的时候打扰他。

终于忍到第一部结束，片尾字幕打出来的时候Ives才敢开口，“你对这平行宇宙的设定怎么看？这是和时间逆行完全不同的想法，我们和时间逆行者都身处同一空间中，只有各自的时间流向不同，逆向者必须经历全部逆行的时间长度才能抵达终点，而且在这过程中正向者和逆向者会产生相互影响；而《回到未来》的中时空穿梭者可以直接点对点跳去目标时间，虽然看似省下了整个逆行过程，但是由于失去过程中的信息积累，不经意的举动都有可能造成毁灭性的世界线变动，比如家庭合影上逐渐消失的主人公……”

“你说，”主角若有所思地打断了他，“片子开头的George和Lorraine后来怎么样了？”

“谁？”Ives根本不记得电影里有叫这名字的俩角色。

“主角的父母，电影刚开始家庭并不幸福的那家人，他们的小孩不见了，爷爷也死于枪战火拼，”主角盯着屏幕，虽然那上面除了滚动的片尾字幕以外什么都没有，“这家人要怎么过下去啊。”

“可能他们自动变成了结尾团圆的那家人？”Ives被问得有点懵。

“难道窝囊的爸爸某天早上一睁眼就变成了厉害的大文学家？如果《回到未来》中每进行一次穿梭就创造一个平行时间空间宇宙设定的话，”主角抬起一只手，制止了Ives的反驳，“我清楚这片不是完整的平行空间设定，我只说如果， ** _ **如果**_** 小男孩从不幸福的家庭穿越而来，改变因果关系后再次穿越回继承了这套因果关系的 ** _ **另一个**_** 平行空间，那在片头的 ** _ **第一层**_** 平行空间里，他的父母就要永远痛苦下去了。”

Ives很想反问年轻的主角为何如此多愁善感，摄影机镜头永远只会对准来回跳跃圆满完成任务光鲜亮丽的主人公，谁会在意那些被迫变动时间线的背景板配角啊。但他扭过头去，和转过头来的主角视线对上，屏幕的微光给两人勾上一圈模糊轮廓，注意到对方的眼中并没有戏谑情绪，Ives才意识到主角是认真的。那些被迫时间线变动的人。总有那些我们怎么努力都无法拯救回来的人。

**_**已经发生的事终将发生。**_** 总有些事是无法改变的。

Ives是被直射在眼皮上的阳光晃醒的。他很久没有睡得这么安心了，虽然蜷在沙发上一宿搞得他浑身酸痛，右肩还抬不起来——他倒抽一口冷气，缓缓扭头去看，年轻的主角枕着他肩膀睡得正香。他定在那一动不敢动很久，最后才说服自己，给老板充当人肉枕头在某些情况下也是下属不可推卸的职责之一。他也放松下来，重新闭上眼睛。离年轻的自己被招募的日子还早着呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [第三章相关配图+吐槽](https://m.weibo.cn/2823554881/4560090689177814)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前排提醒：下文描写的混乱场面部分取材于法国黄马甲抗议活动，有巨量艺术加工，已经尽可能把可能导致误会的地方删除了，别瞎想！虚拟文学就让它存在虚拟中吧

**_**近期以来，某些短期信息情报收集任务的逆向物资补给出现短缺情况……** _ **

**__ **

Ives瞪着屏幕上的数据统计表格发愣。这几次外勤任务递交的报告的确都或多或少地提到储备点的逆向物资有预料之外的减少，虽然对十几人乃至几十人的整只分队来说，每次只是少了半天到一天的量，补充起来也不是很困难，但Ives还是隐约有些担忧。任何不起眼的小问题都存在危害精巧的时间钳任务的可能性，况且做账做不平真的非常气人，Ives再次耐着性子凑近电脑屏幕，这些出问题的任务肯定会有什么共同点。他胡乱把表格题头每条筛选选项都按了一遍。找到了，每一个缺少补给的任务，参与人员名单里都包含那个他并不希望在此看到的缩写， ** _ **T.P.**_** 。Ives不甚赞同地撇撇嘴。他自己是不同意主角从现在开始就出外勤的，毕竟对方身份太过重要，过早抛头露面可能带来不必要的风险，而且这些无聊的情报收集任务实际上还用不着对方这个等级的特工出马；然而暂时还没有人敢不批准主角的任务申请，Ives也只能愤怒地坐在办公室处理积压的文件和给上司（当然不是现在正在任务中的那个）打打小报告。他把刚发现的情况加进邮件里，点击发送。

老板的回复一如既往地迅速。 ** _ **要去出现此情况的储备点查看一下吗，Ives长官？那个**_** 主角用Ives熟悉的戏谑语气回道。但是现在还有好多报告没有看完，新的任务汇报马上又要递进来…… ** _ **向过去逆行是不会收到来自未来的新报告的，**_** 另一个比他更了解逆转原理的人提醒他。也对，为了避免时间线错乱，信条内部的所有实体及虚拟文件传输都是以未曾变动过的客观世界第三方时间为准的，他往回走就不用批复新报告了，被迫蹲了将近一个月办公室的外勤特工突然打起精神。 ** _ **以及，保护好自己。**_** 邮件在这句话后突兀结尾。老板怎么突然对自己的外勤能力失去信心了？虽然Ives有些摸不着头脑，但他收拾好装备即将出发之前，还是记得把防弹衣穿到了衬衫底下。

最近一次任务使用的逆转机器就是楼下的那台，出岔子的储备集装箱也正是旁边那个，Ives端着枪冲下楼梯，一枪托砸在箱门外挂的锁上，使劲一拽，铁门吱嘎抗议，只张开条小缝，Ives注意到门里面还上着道锁。真是奇怪。仓库管理员从监控室里冲出来对着他狂喊，Ives未加理会，他退开半步瞄准门内锁芯所在处直接射击，沉重铁板自行滑开，迎接他的是一把正顶在他胸口的防护板上的枪。Ives注意了下枪支型号才抬起头向对方看去，他并不十分担心自身安全，原来那句 ** _ **保护好自己**_** 是这个意思吗；但等他在门后的阴影中分辨出持枪人身份后，Ives真情实感地大骂出声。他伸出手把那手枪卸成散落一地的零件，转头就往逆转机器处走。仓库管理员在半路上截住他，“长官……我们也不想瞒报的……只是他……”那下属回头望上一眼，打个激灵，“他……他不许我们上报记录，说他级别在您之上……我们也只能随他摆弄……求求您，长官，我们低级别职员真的很难办啊……”

Ives烦躁地挥手把颤抖的职员赶开点。他简直想不到还有什么比胡搅蛮缠的菜鸟老板更烦人了，照这样下去，迟早有一天他会被这老板气到心脏病发作一头栽在电脑键盘上殉职。踏进机器之前他先看了下对面，转过身，“……把他用掉的物资补齐，我就当这事没发生过，快去。”管理员如蒙大赦，一溜烟跑走。Ives戴上面罩，尽量不去想马上还要和现在这位老板对质。先关心些已经完成的事吧，比方他记录物资补充消耗的表格终于能做平了。

即使Ives主动换到老板的时间线，主角还是拒绝向他透露更多的信息。反而是Ives发现自己正被老板强用职权拽上贼船，在集装箱里逆行等待抵达过去时间点时，在双双转回正向并打包出长距离短期任务的物品和武器时，甚至在搭乘公共交通工具，目的地欧洲大陆南端时，主角对他的质问要么闭口不言，要么含混应付，那句“无知是我们的武器”Ives已经听得耳朵起茧。他只能自行多加注意交叉比对信息，Ives还记得主角在他拉开集装箱门的那个时刻明明应该在和其他队员一起出外勤，然而他却从没收到过主角在任务中擅自离队时间过长的汇报；不过他也隐约回忆起，负责带队的Wheeler报告里似乎提到过几次，主角的手机有时会突然响起来，然后他就会暂时离开小队成员视线，顶多十几秒后就重新出现，继续之前中断的事务，并未给任务带来什么问题，但时间逆转经验更丰富的Wheeler直觉地意识到哪里不太对劲，她在任务报告页边空白里潦草地写过一句话，“对象每次返回后，尽管极力掩饰，但精神状态稍有疲乏，可能利用此空档施行时间穿梭”，Ives清楚记得自己当时读到这还暗自吐槽，果然上司还是那个究极加班狂，发起疯来连自己的时间都不放过，但既然没有影响任务他也没办法说什么，现在可好，上司出任务期间擅离职守的确凿证据就坐在他身边，Ives探探膝盖想把蜷了俩小时的腿伸直，换来的是前方座椅靠背突然放低，他搁在小桌板上的饮料洒了他自己一身，主角收回钉在头顶机舱指示灯的视线，看着Ives手忙脚乱地找纸巾，偏偏正在这时靠窗位置的乘客示意要出来，混乱中Ives和主角的膝盖有一瞬间碰到一起——Ives一个激灵站起身。

主角把身上的毛毯朝Ives丢过去，“别引起注意，”他示意Ives挡一挡从被水洇湿的白衬衫下透出的防弹背心和枪套轮廓，Ives狼狈地接住那条经济舱统一派发的廉价织物。老板既然都已经公权私用了，为什么不干脆做绝一点，抓整支小队给他出任务嘛，还能使用信条组织的人脉关系和资金储备。现在对方偷偷摸摸离队搞事，他俩基本什么后援都没有，这两张廉航机票还是Ives从自己工资卡里划钱买的，Ives摸不着头脑，他现在只能被迫做个称职下属，一味地服从上司指令罢了；至于结果如何，这老板连他俩到底要去干什么都不肯向他透露，Ives哪儿知道事情会发展到什么地步呢。

有什么擦着发梢快速飞过，击中路旁建筑门面，艳俗的橙黄色混着些许碎片在警察局大门标志上黏糊糊地炸开。是颗漆弹，Ives保持着低俯下头的姿势，拽着身边的小个子尽可能迅速地往人多的地方逃，他们趁对方乱做一团、警戒线没有完全拉起来的时候钻入空隙。人群将他们团团裹挟。所有人都在激动地喊着听不懂的语言，举着看不懂的标语，零星几个对方人员试图维持秩序，疯狂的人流一拥而上，那几顶靛蓝色小帽霎时没了踪迹。主角脚下绊到些什么，Ives低头一看，是个脏兮兮的包裹，骨子里的特工直觉让他瞬间拉着对方一跳三尺远，主角差点被他提到双脚离地，拉开了距离Ives才看清路边正有位衣衫褴褛的老人瘫在地上，努力朝着那个包爬去，但汹涌人群纷纷踩到他伸出的手和毫无生气的双腿，很多双脚甚至直接落在老人胸腹部，那流浪汉眼睁睁看着自己全部身家财产被人群裹挟到触及不到之处，绝望地闭上眼睛。远处有狗吠声，隐约的痛苦呜咽，很快又被亢奋的人声掩盖，逐渐消失在街角。突然间一声轰鸣在头顶上炸响，两人下意识地抱头俯身，立即被身边的人踢到好多下，硫磺的气味和烟雾弥漫开来，他们才意识到那只是示威人群燃放的爆竹罢了，或许暂时不必如此精神紧张——

一颗货真价实的子弹咬着主角衣角追过来，击中了旁边一位举着条幅的女士，她失去知觉的身躯和她手里的杆子一起软绵绵倒下，那写满抗议口号的布条不堪重负，直接从中间裂成两半。示威者人群立即丧失了之前还勉强维持着的一点点秩序，中弹女士身边的目击者惊恐地往外逃，被推挤到边缘的对方试图冲进来查看情况，远处不明就里的示威人群看到标语落下，立即被点燃了抗争斗志。一瞬间所有人都在扯着脖子尖叫，都在朝着不同方向奔跑，扬起的手不知打到了谁，踢蹬的腿不知踩到了谁，Ives不得不双手交叉置于颈后，支起双肘保护太阳穴，但这样他就没办法拉住老板了，他第一反应竟是想把体型劣势的那人护到胸前，上司反应得比他快，抬头狠狠甩给他一眼刀，自己也摆好防护姿势顺着人群空档快速前进，主角顶开的人反弹回来正打在跟在后面的Ives身上，他忍着痛有苦说不出。老板不知哪根筋搭错了非要不远千里跑到这地中海沿岸城市，妄图仅靠他们两个人和几杆子破枪就对抗当地黑帮，结果这不自量力的举动当然是像面对风车的浪漫骑士一样被迎头重创，两人不止铩羽而归，落跑路上还陷在大规模游行示威人群中，几乎动弹不得。他勉强抬起头望向道路尽头矗立的宏伟建筑，在这人生地不熟语言又不通的地方，失了组织的预先打点，当下最可行的撤退方案竟然是跳上随便哪辆火车，先逃出当地黑帮的势力范围再说。Ives打量着人流末端通往火车站大门的几百级长台阶，一点遮蔽都没有，简直就是狙击手的活靶子。依稀仍有枪声混杂在爆裂声中响起，对方也终于控制不住局面开始朝天鸣枪示威，寄希望于噪声和烟雾会扰乱枪手的判断，Ives和主角终于连滚带爬从人流中抽身，拼命冲上台阶，黑帮们暂时还没嚣张到敢在火车站内开枪的地步，跑到台阶顶端他俩就相对安全了。然而不如他们所愿，簌簌飞行的子弹织成密网将两人覆盖，主角痛呼一声，抬手捂住右肩，鲜血从指缝里飚出，脚步减慢速度，Ives惊恐地注意到狙击枪的红点准星正逐渐上移，对准上司毫无防备的后脑——

他没时间考虑了，两大步冲上前去把主角扑倒，.50口径步枪子弹已经悄然飞至，沉重的冲击力把他后心防弹护甲整个掀飞，Ives勉强用手臂稳住身体，不压到身下老板的伤口，颤抖着呼出一口气。虽然痛得五脏六腑都搅成一团，但是似乎暂时还没有内出血，还好，还能跑得动，不会拖后腿。近在咫尺的汽笛声打断了他的自我伤情评估，主角先爬起来，强拖着Ives跳上一辆即将离站的火车。

他们在车上躲到后半夜才被查票的工作人员发现，对方倒是没有对主角血迹斑斑的polo衫和Ives撕掉一大块的衬衣发表什么意见，只是在确认了两人既没有票又听不懂法语之后，简单地向他们勒索了二百七十欧整，在下一站就把他俩踹下火车。这是个连站牌都破损了一大半的荒凉沿海小村，连个像样的站台都没有，铁轨线紧邻空荡荡的砂石马路，几百米远就能看到被暗夜漆成灰色的浪花永无止息地破碎在礁石之间。Ives半拖着主角，往视力所及处还亮着灯的建筑蹭去，那是一栋石头砌的白色房子，如果Ives还有精神留心，他可能会注意到那砖石外墙已破败到几近摇摇欲坠，但他现在唯一的想法就是那的确是个最好还能有空房的宾馆。Ives扛着已经失去意识的老板一步一挪爬上台阶，惊醒了正在柜台后打瞌睡的店主，对方收下大额纸钞，一言不发地递过把系着房间号牌的长柄钥匙，Ives不禁打心眼里痛恨起欧洲人守旧落后的建筑观。他劈手夺过那把可能来自上上个世纪的古董，刚转头要爬楼梯，又想到些什么，折回来丢下一张五十欧，拎走了店主放在柜台上喝到一半的深色玻璃瓶。

即使Ives已经尽可能地放轻动作，主角还是在被放在硬板床上时悠悠醒转，下意识地想动胳膊，子弹卡在关节处的剧痛让他下一秒就叫出声来。Ives装作没有听见主角吃痛的惨叫，把刚高价买下的烈酒举到他眼前，“喝。”Ives言简意赅，以防主角失血过多的脑子已经丧失了理解长难句的功能。“我出任务的时候不喝酒……”听到这句他多年前就早就听烂了的说辞，还卡在Ives喉间的一口血差点喷出来，这都什么时候了还在这逞强呢，头头？“而且不是应该先拿来消毒，医用酒精已经用完了吧。”“你当这是什么，威士忌白兰地伏特加金酒吗？”Ives晃晃瓶子，“这玩意不能消毒的，只能喝，你尝尝就知道了。”可能是出于好奇，主角迟疑地接过瓶子往里看去，强烈的酒精气息掩盖了气味，浓稠的液体在茶色玻璃瓶里也看不出个所以然，他稍微倾斜瓶身，含了一小口——

“咳咳咳！！！”对方狼狈地咳嗦起来，混着唾液的酒泛起可疑的乳白色，顺着精心修剪过的小胡子往下滴。Ives赶在老板发飙之前背过身去，留给他足够的时间整理仪容。“这是什么傻逼玩意？”不出意料，对方直接爆了粗口。要不是那狙击枪打得他后背肌肉还在痛，Ives可能会放肆地笑出声来，不过他得逞后的雀跃还是直接体现在语气上，“头头，难道你看不懂法语吗？”“……这瓶子上除了人名和品牌名我唯一认得的就是咱们刚逃出来的那个傻逼城市名，”主角余怒未减，“而且这到底是什么恶心玩意！为什么会有大料味的饮料！”

“那就是大名鼎鼎的法国茴香酒了，法语名叫‘Pastis’”，虽然有些不合时宜，Ives还是忍不住向上司炫耀自己从酒吧里学到的那点半吊子法语，主角还有精神冲他发火就是好事，说明失血情况还没那么糟糕，“以及不止有八角，还泡了茴芹和甘草，深受地中海沿岸居民喜爱——”

那半满的瓶子朝他脸上飞过来，Ives反手接住，拿去水龙头下接满水。“是我的不对，忘了Pastis应该兑水喝，”Ives主动认错缓和气氛，把瓶子重新呈上。虽然主角很明显还是讨厌茴香酒的强烈气息，但在干涸的血块被水流硬生生冲落，夹取钳尖端探入伤处翻寻搅动的时候他还是没吭声，仰头使劲灌酒，重新灌满的七百毫升玻璃瓶很快就见底了。Ives系紧最后一个线结，默默剪断医疗缝线。随着他收拾器械的动作，面前半裸的男人回过头来，即使压在灰尘和血迹底下看不真切，Ives也清楚察觉到对方面颊正泛着可疑潮红。他心下一惊。

主角开了口。出乎Ives所料，老板语气中的命令意味丝毫不减，然而内容却是他未曾想见的。“把衣服脱掉。”

Ives未做反应。在确定情况之前还是谨慎行事为好。他从来没有见过对方喝酒之后的样子；不论是未来那个还是现在这个主角，都以一种近乎偏执的坚决婉拒任何酒精饮品。身为特工这并不常见，绝大多数同事都会在酒精中寻求麻痹和慰藉，每次都推脱掉喝酒机会的主角显得有些格格不入。Ives之前想到过各种可能的理由，唯一没想到的就是老板可能酒量很差，无法控制喝醉酒后的言行举止。或许受伤令主角放低了防线，Ives谨慎观察着刚无意识灌下去半瓶烈酒的上司。看到Ives对他毫不理睬，主角扬起手，Ives略微瑟缩了下。还好，对方只是用力拽着他衬衫领口，那件血迹斑斑的破烂衣物不堪重负豁地裂开。希望老板还没喝大到完全丧失痛觉扯松伤口缝线，没有闻到新鲜的血腥气，Ives稍稍放心。之前为了不引起注意，他们摸上火车后Ives就把护甲碎裂失去作用的防弹衣脱下来丢掉了，现在他身上除了刚变成几条破布的衬衫以外什么都没有。主角倾身凑向Ives裸露出来的上半身。贴得这么近，他甚至怀疑老板双眼还能否聚焦，然而对方呼出的温热气体触感鲜明，Ives也只能僵在原处不敢动弹。主角的两根手指先推着他转过身露出后背，“没有创口，”他仔细抚过狙击枪子弹击中的地方。即使身后的人已经尽量收着劲了，Ives还是疼得抖了下。“但是不能排除内出血的可能，”主角对着他后心喃喃道，“如果表面淤伤这么严重的话……”

对方话音未落，突如其来的眩晕感就挤占了Ives大部分理智，他有那么一瞬间差点坐不住，还是那只手落在他肩上稳住他。当然会内出血了，被大口径子弹打一下，即使防弹衣制止了子弹直接穿身而过，动量转换的强劲冲击也足以让人内脏破裂。唯一值得Ives庆幸的是，有些内出血可以挺好些个小时才会爆发症状，在彻底倒下之前他还有精力带着老板一路跑到这里。

Ives正忙着跟铺天盖地的眩晕感做斗争。他竭力维持视野不要完全黑下去，无暇搭理老板。主角还在自顾自说着些什么，并持续在他身上戳来摸去。他身上大多数的伤都是在未来受的，Ives正思考着要不要扯起旁边的薄毯子把自己裹起来，毕竟这些伤疤也算某种意义上的信息泄露，对方的手指却滑到他锁骨附近，摸到那一片溅射状的灼伤疤痕。“这是怎么弄的？”

只有这些是过去留下的伤痕。正是此时触碰他的同一个人给他留下了这痕迹。他一直在试图忘记那个晚上。Ives仍然默不作声。

“我知道了……你不能告诉我是吧，‘无知是我们最好的武器？’”活像个蹩脚的喜剧演员那样，主角在抖出包袱之前自己先笑出来。酒精引起的躁动逐渐消退，他语气渐弱，句尾化作一声叹息。“你本可以不用给我挡那一枪的。”

目前可以确定的是，醉酒对老板的逻辑思维影响非常大。“头头，你喝多了在说胡话。现在信条组织的首要任务就是保护你安全抵达未来的时间点。”Ives终于听不下去了，冷冰冰地答道。要不是摄入过多酒精的人不能打镇定剂，他可能早就给老板来上一针了。

“为什么一定要救我？别人不能当信条的组织者吗？”

“……我们的宗旨是尽量不要在时间线中创造矛盾，没有必要冒多余的险。”意识到跟喝多的老板解释客观事实可能全无意义，Ives的头晕又加重了几分。

“不……你没懂，”主角还在试图跟他讲醉酒之人的道理。“我是说，比我更了解情况，比我更会打理事物，比我身高体格更优秀的特工不是大有人在。”他举起手比划了下，Ives搞不清楚对方的意思，只能勉强认为那手势是冲着自己打的。“……而我甚至读不了字太多的文件，跳个伞都会把脚踝扭到，”主角垂着头。“所以，为什么会选中我？为什么不顾一切地救我？为什么最终要把我拖进交错的时间线里？”

“因为……”

“因为 ** _ **未来的我**_** 招募了你们建立了信条，”主角一扬手把Ives的话从中间劈断。“就为了维持因果关系，值得付出这么大代价吗？”

Ives忍着压迫后背淤伤的剧痛躺下来，用残存的意识把自己摆弄到仰卧姿势。冷汗正徐徐爬上他裸露在外的皮肤。不知为何主角这话听起来很像在推卸责任，他迷迷糊糊地想。然而掺和到这事里来的所有人从某种角度来讲都是被迫的，时间钳任务中最重要的宗旨之一就是，消除个人主观想法，完美遵从组织安排。他不知道主角什么时候才能坦然接受命运压在喉咙上推着他们走的那把刀。

“这世界就像是某个二流编剧的疯狂剧本，我们的路线定得死死的。”主角还有使用比喻句的心情。“换个方式不能改变这一切吗？”

没有精力去仔细体会对方语气染上的苦涩，Ives只是抛出第一个出现在脑海里的回复，希望能一劳永逸地制止主角的胡言乱语。“想想那些为了维护世界线稳定而牺牲的同伴们……老板……难道他们白死了吗……”

有那么一阵周遭全然安静。Ives几乎以为自己失去了一会儿意识。什么声音都没有——没了老板喋喋不休的疯言疯语，没了屋里那台破旧不堪的电暖气发出的机械噪声，甚至远处破碎在礁石间的海浪也消退成了几不可闻的背景音。凌晨的月光从窗子挤进来，在他胸口缓缓爬行，逐渐褪去冷淡的银白色。太阳快要出来了，很快这世界就要把最后一丝疯狂留在前夜，重新穿上理智的外壳。他并没想到在主角的未来，他的过去，那个把他从懵懂新兵教育成熟练特工的上司，曾经也会在深夜辗转反侧，无法接受他早就认定为之献身的组织信念。可是这又跟我有什么关系呢，Ives躺在小宾馆散发着霉味和潮气的被褥里，盯着天花板上晕开的污迹发呆。下腹被积累的流失血液坠得发涨，Ives分了一下心思考以这个海滨小村的偏僻程度和此国的办事效率，如果现在打电话，救护人员和殡仪馆工作人员到底哪个会先到。更可笑的是，由于后援的不完备，以他们身份的特殊性，这个电话怕是连拨出的机会都不会有。一旦在任何官方记录中留下存档，就有被暗中潜伏的未来反派们抓住把柄的可能性，为了保护已经被拯救过一次的世界线，为了保护一切的完美运转，为了保护现在这个絮絮叨叨的菜鸟老板，牺牲多少其他人员都是无所谓的。反正他们注定只是配角，是无关人士，对方才会成为最重要的 ** _ **那个主角**_** ——意识到躁狂状态也是内出血的症状之一，Ives竭尽全力深吸气，把宝贵的精力拉回到保持神智上。他摸了摸自己的脉搏，可能是因为没劲往下按，几乎没摸到。无所谓了，以多年来的经验，他估计自己二十分钟之后就会陷入不可逆转的昏迷。他索性提前闭上眼睛。

潮湿的感觉在他面颊上流动。被第一颗水滴击中时他还以为是幻觉，但第二滴精准地避开了他脸上茂盛的胡须丛林直接滑进他嘴角，他尝到痛苦凝聚成的咸涩味道。Ives不情不愿地撑开眼皮。主角笼在他身体上方，眼睛通红。“……我想改变的就是这个……”他无力垂在身侧的手被拉起按在胸前，对方心脏跳动的蓬勃生命力震得Ives回过神，“……我不希望再失去任何人了……我想过怎么回去救歌剧院的同伴，救那些死在逆向时间线的人，救Neil……”就算清楚主角一定会提到Neil，熟悉的名字响起时Ives还是跟着抖了下，他想起那双无忧无虑的灰绿色眼睛。主角死死抓着他，“Ives，你是最熟悉信条规则的人了，你说，要是我不当这个什么主角——要是我主动牺牲自己，”绝望至极的人有时会染上病态的狂热，Ives觉得自己的手骨要被攥碎了，“那些因我而死，或即将因我而死的人会不会活下去？”

Ives已经没有说话的劲了。我们不是为你而死，醒醒！我们都在尽全力维护世界的稳定而不惜搭上性命，只是由于你是多重时间线接洽的那个关键点——他好像略微理解了现在这个主角没来由的自我中心发言。对方正是犯了当特工长官的大忌——把任务的失败之处一股脑全揽到自己身上来。真的没有这个必要，他在濒死的压迫感中昏昏沉沉想着，你得狠得下心，得顾全大局……而且，或许，说不定，的确有那么些人甘愿献身呢……他竭力抬起头，试图把内心所想通过眼神传递出去。他也不知道对方到底看到了些什么，因为主角刚勉强从上一种悲观情绪中抽离，立即又陷入了略有些许不同的下一种。“还说什么救过去已死的人……我甚至都救不了现在暂时还活着的Kat，”主角的笑声带着自暴自弃的意味。Kat？Ives听到的消息是她完成杀死Sator的任务之后就被收尾小分队处理掉了，信条组织绝不会容许任何了解内情的外部人员在时间线上停留太久。Kat还活着？就在他们这条时间线里？怎么回事？意识到主角在任何其他情况下都不太可能主动泄露这宝贵消息，Ives收敛起最后一丝精力，凝神听着。“她能依靠的只有我了……但是找上她的人越来越多，我一个人除不干净……”主角松了劲，Ives失血苍白的手直直掉下床沿，“我只能不停地往前走，每走一次处理掉一个杀手……”那双失神的深色眼睛找上他的，有泪水重新滑落眼眶，“我看着她死了那么多次……每次我不得不开始逆行去寻找下一个杀手之前，她就在我眼前被杀死一次……”水痕在Ives胸前蔓延，“我竭尽全力也顶多只能救下最后一个Kat……之前的时间线里又有多少个她还在怀着无用的期待等着我……”Ives视野边缘的黑色逐渐扩散，初升的晨曦在他眼中仿若暗夜降临。主角抬头去看斑驳墙面上勉强挂住的那块表，“……这次我又失败了，再过几个小时，Kat和儿子就会在海滩上被黑帮组织残忍杀害……”啊。原来这次秘密任务是因为这件事。终于确认了自己的真实死因，最后一个疑问也得到解答，Ives陷入满足的黑甜昏迷。

他错过了窗外轰然飞至的直升机噪响。

Ives再睁开眼时见到的是Wheeler。嘴里咬着急救呼吸器，他一时间没法说话，只能转头往机窗外看。并没有任何鸟儿能抵达他们的飞行高度。Wheeler当即报上他们所处的时间地点，现在是他失去意识的几小时后，他们在一架信条组织内部直升机上，正飞越英吉利海峡。Ives在医疗器械允许的范围内四下张望，主角不在机内。“我早就怀疑老板在钻时间线的空子！”特工长官握紧右拳砸向张开的左手掌心，啪的一声响，Ives看向她。“这下可算是让我逮个正着！”

那他人呢，Ives无声发问。

Wheeler刚刚的兴奋劲散得飞快。“那家伙！抓住我问到最近的逆转机器地点，把你丢给我们就跑了。”Wheeler无奈摊手，“又不肯要任何后援，也不准我们跟着，只能祈祷他别出什么岔子……不过他前几次溜出来不也没事嘛，或许不该怀疑未来老板的工作能力，是不是？”Ives强迫自己扯出个笑容。可能是他忍痛的假笑太龇牙咧嘴，Wheeler饶有兴趣地盯着他，戳戳他露在被子外的肩膀。“喂，轮到你了，你是怎么被扯进来的？我还以为老板不许任何人陪同的‘任何人’里也包括你呢。”

Ives回忆昏迷前醉酒主角的真心告解。Kat。他没有理会年轻姑娘试图逗他开心努力讲的玩笑话（早就跟你说过，在每次行动后不等上报即时销毁痕迹不可取！要不是找到了你还没销掉的工资卡划卡记录，我们都不知道去哪个国家找你俩呢），尽力把精力集中在更重要的事上。他该拿Kat怎么办。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [第四章G.I.](https://m.weibo.cn/2823554881/4563777071088299)  
> 写在下半章章前的感想：  
> 在开始本次的更新前我想先请大家看一个我的亲身经历故事：
> 
> 上次更新之后，我发现大多数读者们的想法跟我接下来打算写的剧情不符，大家都在很乐观地希望看到主角醉酒后和Ives发生些浪漫乃至少儿不宜的事情，我当时一想要浇灭大家的热情就感到非常痛苦，所以这章下半部分拖了很久，直到这周日惯例和家里视频，妈妈问我最近在干什么。苦于没有人交流，我跟妈妈大致解释了同人文的含义，以及粗略地讲了讲这篇的人设和感情线。然而妈妈在我说到“我在写一个悲剧故事”时打断了我，她问：
> 
> “既然同人文的目的之一就是要把两个角色凑在一起发展感情，为什么你还不写他俩在一起？”
> 
> 我意识到妈妈问出了我从刚开始有这篇文想法就隐约纠结的问题。作为（目前来看，就我所知）全网唯一一个产出Ives/主角配对的文手，为什么我要把目前唯一一篇正剧向长篇安排成不可逆转的绝对悲剧？我明明会写沙雕甜文或黄文啊？难道我不希望看到他俩开开心心快快乐乐地在一起吗？
> 
> 借着这个机会我才第一次认真反省为什么我要如此安排剧情。我觉得，（起码在这篇的设定之下）Ives和主角的配对之所以好嗑，因为他们的人设以及经历有非常剧烈的冲突；Ives的冷静、坚定、甘愿牺牲和现在这个正向主角的冲动、感性、强保护欲形成极其鲜明的对比。再加上身份地位错位，预示着他们的互动就不可能多么恩恩爱爱情真意切，而我最想看到的，其实就是在这些人设前提下，他们之间的矛盾会擦出怎样的火花。分歧如此大的两个人不可能达成完美结局；但我就觉得人物在信条原片那份注定的悲剧色彩下挣扎沉浮的情节是我最想写也是最想嗑的。
> 
> 而且，谁说同人只能HE，有时候BE才让人印象深刻，不是吗。
> 
> 所以啰嗦了这么多，我只是想说我决定了这篇文就要按我设想的那么写，我努力确保剧情逻辑连贯人设不崩塌，尽我所能，我自己也是真的很喜欢这两个角色以及这篇文的设定。在这向希望看到他俩HE的读者们说声道歉，也欢迎你们跟我理性友好交流，评论或者提问箱都没问题，我一个人产出这对拉郎有时候的确会感到孤独希望多和人聊聊；以及既然我克服了自己的心理阴影，这篇后面希望能尽量写得快一些不让大家每次更新都等太久（我尽力，我其实真的不太会写这种正剧向悲情故事，还在学习中）
> 
> 最后小声说一句要是我想到适合的沙雕甜梗一定会给Ives/主角安排上的（但是肯定不在这篇文里了）


	5. Chapter 5

有个护士正拿着记录板站在床尾。Ives过了好几秒才意识到对方在叫他，用的是他登记平民身份的伪装姓名。护士倒不介意他的反应迟钝，逐条跟他核实那些虚假编造的个人信息。他想说话却发不出声，呼吸器一直插进气管里，他只能在管子的限制下勉强点着头。手术后的药劲还没完全消散，在大部分知觉都还被麻醉药物蒙蔽住的混沌背景中，腹部的剧痛扎在深处开枝散叶，攀附在每条神经末梢上吸吮他仅存的清明意识。这身份已尘封多年不曾使用过，他努力在脑海中搜寻，寄希望于记忆不要出什么岔子。信息核对已近尾声，护士读出一串数字。“这是你医疗档案上填写的紧急联络人的联系方式。我们打了这个电话但是没有通，你还有其他家属吗？我们可以转告他们，探望时间是每天六点半。”

他挣扎着想坐起身，但身体的操控权还没全部还给大脑，这番无谓的尝试也仅容他察觉到两只手臂都被绑带束紧在床边。雪白的约束绑带上搭着一抹醒目的红，坠着一圈黯淡的黄，Ives缓缓眨着眼，反应过来，是那个他从未拿出过却不知为何一直带在身上的挂坠。只是，进手术室之前要除下所有个人物品，为什么它会在此时死死盘踞在他手腕上？护士觉察到他低头的动作，上前帮他解开绑带。“你有什么要说的可以写下来，”她明显会错了意，“比如正确的电话号码之类的。”护士把纸笔放到Ives右手边。

随着绑带的松弛，圆形金属片被重力牵引着落下。不知道他被迫戴着那挂饰多久，辐射出的体温也没把它暖热，冰冷触感在他暴露在外的赤裸皮肤上激出一片战栗。Ives抬起右手去摸左腕，勾住系绳想把挂件拉进手里。然而那条平日里毫无存在感的红绳突然断开，金属片得了自由，立即跃下床铺滚出视线，Ives连它落地的声响都根本没听见。他还没来得及设法请求护士蹲在地上帮他寻找那块不起眼的铜片，连在他身上的某个机器就突然大叫起来。护士的脸色霎时变了。

走廊顶的白炽灯一盏接一盏映在Ives脸上，他闭着眼，思考手链突然断裂是否算得上某种不详预兆。他没在ICU待满半小时又被重新推进抢救室，手术的成功率有多高，他自己并不清楚，这似乎应该是向亲属朋友告知的那种事；然而即使那个紧急联络号码根本打不通，他也没办法提供正确号码，他不知道该怎么跟从未听说过信条的无辜护士解释，电话号没问题，只是拨出的时间还未到罢了。

在ICU病房里不存在什么白天黑夜的区别。照明灯光永远不会熄，每逢整点医护人员就会来查看各项指标，二十四小时无止息，最大限度地保证病人的生命安全，同时也在很大程度上扼杀了一切自然产生的睡意。即使身上短时间内挨了两针麻醉，Ives的大脑还是在下了手术台后几小时内就顽强地清醒过来，将外界的任何刺激事无巨细地传达给意识，让他无比疲乏却没法休息。这次的药效比上次来得还猛烈，他还能清楚地感知到两度豁开的刀口处剧痛，但是躯体被麻痹得完全无力挪动分毫，连眼皮都仿佛有千斤重，Ives只能在空无一物的黑暗中，冲着顶灯所在处那团模糊光晕发呆。这次没有好心护士给他解束缚带，更没人来问他有没有家属探访了，想必他们也见识到刚才手术室外空无一人的景象。投身于机密任务的特工们一向都是独自来独自离开，不存在什么家人朋友簇拥在病床边的温馨场景。为了和稳步加重的疼痛抗衡，Ives不得不想办法让自己分心，他开始考虑本次突发任务的过程以及善后问题。不知道老板跑去哪里了。也不知道自己这次住院的记录要怎么彻底抹除，得想个办法黑进公共卫生档案，后勤人员一定头痛死了。信条基地内部倒是有最基础的医疗条件，但那里的医生大多专精于处理时间流向互逆的伤口，没有多少大型专业医疗设备，更没有像ICU这种需要大量人力物力才能维持的病房。这次事发突然他才被迫拿出伪装身份，像个倒霉的普通市民一样躺在医院里。然而他的其他同事们可没时间也没必要跑来在来访人员名单上添一笔。Wheeler现在肯定在努力接手他之前的工作，还要对付落跑的老板，还在带小队出新任务……一想到要办的事情还有那么多，可信任的人手又那么不充足，事业心过强的特工长官在病床上呻吟起来。倒也不是完全因为工作，主要是刀口越来越疼了，他调动全身力气，轻微挪动手指，正常情况下手边应该有个镇痛泵的，那个能帮他失去意识的按键到底在哪……

门外有人在交谈。他侧耳去听。那脚步声向他这边来了。有人在后面跟上来，应该是护士，说家属探望时间快结束了，希望来人尽快离开病房。“只是帮他捡个东西，”从比床面稍低的地方传来一个男声，然后他直起身来，Ives意识到眼前光线被遮挡大半，那男人正伸手到他床上，在纠缠的被单和管线中翻寻。身体状态最差时被入侵私人空间的不适感甚至有一瞬间盖过了生理上的痛苦，Ives本能地绷紧全身。这人是什么身份，他怎么会知道自己的假名，最重要的是，他怎么知道自己受了伤躺在医院，是谁把他叫来的？神秘来客终于停止四处翻找，一个带着圆形凸起的塑料小盒被塞进Ives右手，他反应过来那是启动镇痛泵的开关。Ives刚想用尽全力按下去——对方却轻轻掐住他苍白的食指。他俯下身凑近全身瘫软无力反抗的Ives耳边。

**_**它在这里，**_** 那男人低声说， ** _ **别再弄丢了。**_**

**__ **

那人的手轻覆在他的之上，压住手指按下去。机器当即发挥作用，Ives刚感到含安眠成分的止痛药物流进血管的那股凉意，他的意识就开始消散。在最后一秒钟他终于撑开眼皮。之前掉下床的铜制护身符静静躺在床头柜上。

经过最难熬的一晚之后Ives状态基本稳定，可以从ICU撤出来了。Wheeler在这时终于驾到，把他接回位于总部地下室最深一层的病房静养。即使暂时还下不了床，Ives还是很高兴能回来，多年来的特殊工作已经让他无法在陌生环境中全然放松。况且，在信条总部大楼里，他就能接上内部局域网，终于可以处理这段时间积压的文件了——Wheeler迎头痛斥了Ives不要命的工作狂行为。“你是不是打麻药太多打傻了？”她毫不留情，“现在不许看电脑！不准玩手机！给我好好躺着！这次你离送命就差这么一丁点，”她圈起拇指食指举在眼前，“工作有我和……和老板盯着呢。”提到现在的主角，Wheeler也有些信心不足。但乐天派姑娘很快打起精神，“你也不能一直盯着他呀，Ives，他总归要自己管事；再说没过多久你就该卸任了，提前让渡一些权限给老板也是应该的嘛！”

“今天几号？”靠在半支起来的担架床上，Ives声音嘶哑着问。

Wheeler又给他报了一遍具体时间，并抱怨Ives真是把麻醉剂打到脑子里去了。她暂时离开了几分钟，靴子跟敲地的声响还回荡在地下走廊的幽闭空间中，她就又跑回来，把一块显示有实时日期时间的LED灯板竖在床对面。“看这儿，”她用指关节敲着那块板子，“二十号之前不许碰工作！二十号我再来看你，”Wheeler重复了两遍日期，冲他挤挤眼，和医护人员确认好Ives的状态，转身出了门。

Ives不无羡慕地目送行动自如的同事离去。要不是偏偏在这个节骨眼上身受重伤，他本也想亲自见证对整个组织而言，最重要的阶段之一。然而客观时间并不会因任何人的主观意识而改变。最漫长的一个时间钳任务后，双向时间线最终于此嵌合。在初次的正向时间线内组织开始逐步完善，而在第二条正向时间线内，已完成任务的信条组织开始瓦解。对幸运地跑完了正逆全程还没有殒命于哪个时间的角落中的组织成员们来说，再次来到这一时间点就意味着他们的任务已圆满完成，退休的时候到了。

几天后Wheeler如期而至，把笔电手机和其他杂物一股脑倒在Ives床上。Ives当时已经能捂着伤口下地活动，勉强躲过一劫，但他还是没躲过她拿他年轻时的外貌大开玩笑，以及眼睁睁看着兴头上的姑娘掰断了一根长出来就是弯着的无辜香蕉。最后还是闻声而至的医护人员将意犹未尽的Wheeler请出门外。屋里终于安静下来，Ives启动电脑，一边完成繁琐的身份验证程序一边在潜意识中分析刚才的对话内容。Wheeler已经见到了他刚进信条时的长相，而Ives知道自己被招募的具体时间，这时候年轻的自己还在某个和信条毫不相干的军事基地里摸爬滚打呢。那只能说明加密级别最高的那部分档案终于重见天日，也就是说老板开始着手为招“新”做准备了。

他那台款式老旧却足够稳定可靠的笔电终于读完进度条打开内部数据库界面。Ives点击上次离开时看到一半的文档，有个鲜红的警告框跳出来，说什么此账号权限不足以浏览机密文件——Ives差点以为自己花了眼，他用的可是全组织级别第二高的管理员账号——他又试了一次，这回电脑不止弹了框，还滴滴作响，听上去和前几天ICU里那个生命体征监督仪器报警声非常像，吓得所有医生护士重新涌入病房。

“没事，”Ives很不好意思地笑笑，自己躺在这就够麻烦人家的了，搞出假警报他实在过意不去。“就是笔记本没电了。”然而Wheeler根本没给他带任何一根充电线，他忍不住怀疑剥夺他账号浏览权限这事是不是就是Wheeler给主角出的主意。

下次再见到Wheeler时他省略寒暄，劈头抛出问题。

“啊，这个嘛，反正你也快退休了，少干点活不是正好，”Wheeler拿着插头蹲在墙角，打量那缠成一团的复杂电源线。“怎么连个空闲的插座都没有，随便拔了哪个你会不会立马挂掉——护士！麻烦来一下！”

然而资历略浅的年轻长官还是在Ives的低气压中败下阵来。

“是老板的意思，”这时护士带来扩展插排，Ives的电脑可以启动了，她指着Ives上次没来得及查看的收件箱。“你自己看吧。以及我马上要去出外勤，从某次军事行动往外捞人——”Wheeler已经走开几步，又转过身来，“Ives，你为什么从来没跟我提过，当初你加入信条的任务是我负责的？”

其实他俩心里都清楚这个问题的答案，但是Ives实在不想再将那句每个人都起码听了上千遍的箴言诉诸于口。Wheeler盯了他一会儿，确信他的确无话可说，气冲冲地扭头离去，重又将他一个人抛下。

走廊里有群面生的人大声喧哗着，往外搬运什么东西。从屏幕上抬起头，Ives的视线穿过狭小的房门落在那群穿着统一工作服的人身上。他住的病房是由某间小仓库临时改造的，门对面有另一间仓库也很正常，只是他在组织内待了这么久，还是第一次见到那些挂着蜘蛛网落满灰尘的库门打开，好奇心难掩也有情可原。他暂时放下电脑走到门口往外张望，结果抬着玻璃的工作人员没注意到他，一回身差点把他脑袋削掉半个。Ives赶紧缩进门框后的安全地带。工人们忙得不可开交；他们排成一队，有序地传送着几米宽十几米长的巨型玻璃片，凑近后Ives才发现从库房往外取的不是普通透明玻璃，而是一面镜子一面通透的单向玻璃。有个工人提议暂时歇息，其他人连声赞同，他们顺手就把刚搬出来的玻璃片斜靠在墙边，恰好把Ives房门封了个严严实实。眼看在此地不受欢迎，他只好重新回到床上。单向玻璃镜子的那面恰好冲着房内，等身镜中映出他消瘦苍白憔悴的影子。看着又被封死的房门，Ives才惊觉自打横着回到信条总部以后，他就再也没回到过地上的部分了，Wheeler还在总部时他的确伤情欠佳，但现在他的出门意愿仍会被医护人员阻拦，在他们眼里受伤的特工长官和普通病号并无差别。至于工作方面，权限被剥夺以后他只能看看信箱，现在的主角读完报告后还照样给他发总结邮件，但正文语焉不详，附件又没权限阅读，Ives也只能收到后当即转发到逆向主角邮箱中。实际上他那天启动电脑后干的第一件事就是把逆向主角的所有联系方式都详细汇报给现在这个老板。但这个正向主角像是害怕和逆向自己收发邮件也会双双湮灭似的，需要Ives转发的工作邮件仍然像落不尽的雪花一样飘来。与此相反，正向主角从来没有回复过哪怕一封由他主动发出的邮件；不论是聊工作，问情况，还是单纯的哀求，求老板搭理他一句，不要再把他当个自动转发机器对待了。Ives简直错觉自己正被对方软禁；不止在物理方面，精神层面上也断绝了他和其他人沟通的可能。前几天他还冒险同Wheeler取得联系，但Wheeler自打出发去做外勤任务之后就再没回过消息，最后也只是让Ives意识到这么多天他唯一见过的熟面孔就是她，而仅有的几次会面也都是对方主动下楼达成的。那个他从一开始就认真维持的形象似乎正在阴暗角落逐渐融化，他不再是级别第二高的特工长官，不再是精通时间钳战术的理论家，不再是亲自带领敢死队冲到第一线的战士，他就是个大病初愈的虚弱中年人，蜷在无人问津的地下室，盲目敲着键盘努力试图和装死的人进行交流。床对面的LED灯板闪着光，离年轻自己加入组织的日期越来越近了，而那一天就是年长的他的正式退休日，他们是否只是暂时把他扣在这里方便监视，等他彻底退出任务后就顺理成章地扒光他的所有权限，把他所剩无几的残破意识赤条条地踢到大街上。这么对待他有必要吗，Ives非常确信他一切的痛苦来源就是那个明明还在正常看文件出任务过生活的正向老板。不就是主角试图救Kat的掩护被他不经意戳破了吗，而且，那个Kat，作为组织外的不确定因素，真的值得老板花费那么多时间精力又捎带把自己搭进去吗？

Ives不希望想起Kat。多年的经验和苟延残喘的事业心都刺痛他大脑皮层，告诉他Kat于情于理都该被立即除掉，再留下去后患无穷。但那夜落在他胸口的泪水也实打实地让他意识到，现在这个主角实在太过——Ives实在想不出其他负面意义稍弱的形容词——软弱，明明所有组织成员都该认同，个人命运在全世界的安全面前不值一提。老板到底还要到什么时候，经历了什么事才能睁开眼睛坦然接受现实？

过了这么久，门外那群工人还是没有回来。Ives已经开始考虑撞碎玻璃逃跑的可能性。然而作为一个替公司财报，也替清洁人员着想的金牌下属，Ives决定像个文明人那样，再最后做一次无谓的尝试。请人来走廊里搬开玻璃总算是正经请求了吧。

回复邮件下一秒就在屏幕上出现。 ** _ **马上就好了，工作人员五分钟内抵达现场。**_**

Ives以为自己在做梦。 ** _ **你终于肯回我邮件了？**_**

**_**这是什么话，**_** 读到这他几乎能在脑海中描绘出对方勾着一边嘴角笑出来的样子。 ** _ **哪次你主动给我写邮件我没回过？**_**

现在Ives才想起来查看对方邮件落款。一切都符合逻辑了；这是逆向的那个老板。

从各种意义上讲他都不该和 ** _ **那个**_** 主角聊天。首先这是工作邮箱；其次对方是他直属上司；最后，身为训练教官，Ives还记得他对新来的愣头青耳提面命，叫他们不要和时间线不同的人员交流过多，情报汇总之后要交予专人沟通——然而在现在的特殊情况下，即使潜意识悄然发出警报，Ives还是控制不住自己渴求交流关注的心情。他的确打破了多年以来不用工作邮箱私聊的习惯——但是目前他也没什么活可干，更何况这个年长一些、同样经历过双向时间线的主角明显比另一个善解人意，Ives很快就发现他和对方的共同语言比他能想到的要多，更何况，有了实打实的姓名作为落款，那些邮件仿佛只是相识多年的挚友间的日常交流。不出几天Ives的邮箱存储空间就危险地接近上限，他只得把这些闲聊清除大半。倒空虚拟垃圾桶的电子音效响起，他才反应过来，自己似乎把大部分时间都浪费在聊天上，忽略了其他事务，比如明天的正式退役后他就将失去一切访问权限，这段莫名而来的、几乎称得上亲密的交流即将画上句号；以及最重要的，也是他这几天努力分心不去考虑的：Kat是否还活着？她还在蚕食主角本就不充足的意志力吗？

又来了条新邮件提醒。 ** _ **那个**_** 主角似乎总能隔着屏幕和相异的时间流向立即看透他内心想法。 ** _ **还在想Kat的事？**_**

这次Ives不知作何回答。不过对方并不在意，因为下一封邮件随即弹出。 ** _ **不用考虑太多。我们都清楚杀掉她一了百了。**_**

发现已走过这时间点的逆向主角跟他想法相同时Ives呼吸一窒。这是否意味着，Kat的命运线已被安排好，现在只需他着手把最后一块拼图放到合适的位置？然而他的手已经先一步搭在键盘上。 ** _ **可是他很在乎Kat，杀了Kat会伤透他的心的。**_**

**_**那个懦夫，**_** 逆向主角谈到年轻自己时毫不留情。 ** _ **他活该受苦。**_**

**__ **

这封短短一行字的邮件在屏幕右下角闪了下就消失不见。Ives怀疑是对方按了撤回。重新编辑的回复邮件再度弹出。 ** _ **你要这么想，既然从未来回来的我知道Kat死了，那么在你的正向时间线里她就必须被除掉。当年还是你给我讲解世界逻辑的不可变更性的，Ives长官。**_**

**__ **

**_**而且你就是最适合终结这一切的人选，**_** 邮件下一行接着说。 ** _ **等明天他们来接你出门时你从搬玻璃工人那顺个手机，给这个号码打电话，约Kat这个时间到这个地点见面，她不敢不去的。其他物资补给在你常住的安全屋里都有。**_**

**__ **

Ives意识到自己没立场反驳。更何况下一封邮件又来了。 ** _ **Ives长官，我希望你用严肃的态度对待这次任务。不要让我失望。结束后给这个邮箱地址发信息联系我。**_**

**__ **

命运逻辑的刀尖正抵着Ives喉咙。他再一次避无可避。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

Kat死去的那天是个晴朗的星期二。比约定时间提前半小时，Ives已经准备就绪当即出发。他其实并不欣赏这暗杀地点选择；没有多少人会期待车水马龙的立交桥下突然多出一具尸体。虽然嘈杂混乱的交通枢纽能当做掩护，而且这街区也明显不够太平，他拎着装备，从组织留给他作为退休酬劳的安全屋徒步走来的一路上已经见识到几个腰里揣着家伙的小混混正四下张望。他们的目光落到Ives并没有费心多加掩饰的枪械箱上，随即识相溜走，好似一群误入狮群领地的鬣狗。Ives就那么大大咧咧拎着把狙击枪穿过马路混入人群。他躺在地下室里的那段时间错过了一个又一个重要日期，现在街上还隐约残留着些节日氛围，但也不过是某几个公寓住户忘记从窗口扯掉的纸带和彩灯罢了。午间强烈的阳光直射下，被遗忘的装饰品在风中懒洋洋舞动，Ives拉高衣领，他也说不上突然加剧的刺骨寒意是气温的降低还是身体因素作祟。即使拒绝承认，他的生理年龄——因持续地逆向顺向时间穿梭而平白搭进去不少日子——对一个需要时常游走在危险边缘的特工来说也不小了。因此，他的退休是理所当然不可避免的，Ives选择性忽略掉组织是怎么把他细细嚼碎又厌恶地吐出来，落在街上像块口香糖残渣。除了手里的长箱有些扎眼以外，他现在看上去就像个遵纪守法的普通市民，甚至还是过马路还会等红绿灯的那种。信号灯跳到绿色，人群攒动起来，Ives夹在一名步履缓慢的老人和一位推着婴儿车还拉着两个小孩子的妇女之间，他稍微倾斜提箱，尽量不要把即将染血的凶器碰到无辜市民身上——

他左边肩膀被人狠撞了下。和拙劣的偷窃技巧不同，那毛贼的逃脱速度倒是够快，以Ives受过训练的眼光也只来得及在对方彻底融入人潮前注意到那是个身形小巧的男子。Ives没有停下脚步，只是探手进大衣外兜评估损失。之前用来和Kat联系的手机不见了，这突发情况他倒是也能应付，反正完成任务所需的信息他已熟记于心。现在那口袋里只剩出门前随意从手腕上褪下的红绳手链。与其说是Ives戴着它，还不如说它赖在他身上，他只是前段时间一直懒得取下来罢了。但是出任务还佩戴个人饰品实在有失专业性；而且他从来就没喜欢过那挂件，小小一圈铜环见过太多冰冷血液，永远都不会被温暖体温打动。Ives把它往衣兜深处推推，重新把注意力转到路面上。交通信号灯又要变红了。

接下来抵达未来老板选定的狙击点的路程极度顺利，顺利得简直像个圈套。他闯进居民楼时门口坐定的老汉仅淡定地抬头扫了他一眼，他一圈圈绕着楼梯爬上顶层，提着的箱子偶尔碰到铁质楼梯扶手，激起阵灰尘旋风，被脚步声和金属碰撞声打扰到的住户们也只是躲在紧闭的铁栅栏门后沉默地打量不明来客。他最终踏上楼顶，选好地点架起狙击枪。从这个制高点，立交桥下的十字路口情况尽收眼底。Ives调整了下姿势，右手仍旧搭在扳机上，左手抬起确认了下时间。距离Kat不可避免的死亡还有七分钟。他再次望向她即将出现的地点，计算风向和距离，一切都在掌控之中；实际上连预先设计好的新人训练都不可能比现在的情况更完美了。但在这时通往楼顶的通道里响起几不可闻的脚步声，Ives用力把突然颤起来的左手压在腿上绑的手枪上。他自然清楚，未来老板一定要派他来出这个看似任何特工都能完成的简单暗杀任务是为了什么。这棘手因素正静悄悄地攀上楼顶，打算（无谓地）破坏必定会成功的任务。

脚步声近了。Ives天真地以为他已经对主角足够了解，能预测出接下来即将发生的事：对方会端着上了消音器的格洛克谨慎踏上台阶，在看清是他之后就会垂下枪口，他则会尽全力在有限时间内说服对方。过程中可能有误解乃至争吵，但他相信对方最后会屈从于无可逃避的既定事实，甚至如果能彻底说服对方放下心结的话，最后那一枪让他来开也不是不可以……然而一颗小口径子弹伴随着枪声而来，打断了Ives的思路。年轻老板正站在他对面，枪管甚至没拧上消音器。

“跪下。低头。把手放在我看得见的地方。”

主角的声音听不出什么情绪。权衡之后Ives决定暂时照做。双手搭在脑后，他只能从被压低的视野边缘窥到对方迫近的脚步。刚射出一颗子弹的枪管还带着火药的浓烈气息和灼热温度，毫无怜悯地压在额头烙下痕迹。对方维持着压制的姿势略微弯腰，从他腿上摸出防身武器甩到远处。确认潜在危险完全消除后那人才直起身来，Ives试图抬起头。

这违抗举动立即给他换来的是枪托在太阳穴上的一下重击。倒还不至于把他打到失去意识，但明显是越过了某种界限，足以让Ives再次意识到老板这次的确是来真的了。就算在Ives之前的经历中他也不常见到如此决绝的Boss。不等他分析局势，举枪的人赶在他前面再次开口。“真没想到是你啊，Ives。”

太长时间没人叫起过他，现在那称呼听起来陌生得像是属于其他人。“老板，我也是迫不得已。Kat必须死。”

受害者的名字明显是某种导火索。这次换成握紧的拳砸在他眉骨上。Ives甚至都没把眼睛闭起来，现在考虑因血液进入眼眶而导致的失明问题实在太过于漫不经心。况且当下有更要紧的事情要做，他在心里默数倒计时。还有四分二十六秒。发现Ives并没完全放弃抵抗，主角的情绪也逐渐满溢出来。“你——凭什么说她会死？”

他谨慎地没用名字指代。Ives想对老板自欺欺人的态度报以冷笑，嘴角抬到一半就尝到自己脸上的血。他不清楚对方是否被他嘲弄的表情所激怒，老板先前还维持的冷静表象已经彻底剥离，他突然以膝盖猛击Ives的下巴——挨了这一下，跪着的那人终于支撑不住仰面倒下，主角随即抬起一只脚踩住Ives胸口。有一瞬间他想过直接压断对方的肋骨了事，让大病初愈身体还没彻底恢复的特工在血泊中痛苦溺毙；但是心里仍有个微弱声音在表达不满，必须要先搞清楚Ives是怎么联系得上以及威胁得到Kat的，他明明已经把Ives的权限拔除了个干净，Ives是知道了什么才能这么笃定？他略微放松压力，地上的人勉强喘上一口气，随即咳嗦起来。

“未来自会有人。”*

如同警铃大作，他反应过来了。那个高傲的、狂妄的、以为全局都尽在掌控，就能缩在逻辑线背后看着全世界归于火焰的家伙。未来的他自己。无处宣泄的怒意推着他脚上的力道又加重了几分。然而对方似乎满意于他的反应，那冷血凶手忍着呼吸间的剧痛也要努力说话：

“无所谓了，反正你根本也不像他。还是未来的老板才能理解现实情况。”

“别把我跟他相提并论！”

“到底怎么样你才能最终接受命运？”

“我不，”他把大半身的重量都压在那只脚上。对方终于噤声了，但嘴还没闲下来，仍在嘟囔着些什么，他大致读出那应该是某种倒计时之类的东西。与信息完备的未来人相搏就像在黑暗丛林里举着唯一一支炬火前进，他看不到暗处的埋伏，但对方隔着好远就能发现无助闪烁的渺小光亮。绝望突然将他整个人攫住。难不成Ives已经清楚Kat即将被伏击的时间点了？他谨慎地打量Ives带来的狙击枪，保证其仍在对方无法触及的范围之外；他又暂时分心向楼下望去，Kat已经站定在桥下，正焦急地四处张望寻找他的身影。先前克制住的杀戮欲望重新翻涌上来。没有什么念旧情的必要；任何阻碍任务的人都该被立即清除。要说这短短几个月的主管生涯对他最大的改变就是他终于能坚持住这个想法了。小腿上传来些许骚动，他立即回过神重新瞄准。

“别动。你知道我可以现在就杀了你吗？”

即使直视着黑沉沉的枪口，听着他警示性地压紧扳机时的金属摩擦声，Ives也没有丝毫退缩。相反他却勉强扯出个笑容。“那太好了，我们就扯平了。”Ives的眼睛对上他的，对方染着血的蓝绿色眸子里充斥着一种只能称之为大无畏的勇气。

“你以为我就没有杀过你吗？你曾经、以后、终将殒命我手。这就是逻辑的不可变更性。”

他像每个被命运之锤突然重击的普通人那样愣住一秒。只这一秒就足够了，经验更丰富些的特工已经抓住机会扳过他脚踝，他震惊地盯着地面向他直冲而来。他本能地抬手反击，然而对方却仿佛能预测他的举动似的，提前格挡住他右腕一扭，在关节错位的剧痛中那把打开保险的瓦尔特飞出房顶边缘，叮叮当当地顺着室外楼梯一路掉下去。Ives半跪在他背上，反绞住他双臂，他尽力挣动了下，没用，脱不开身，体格的差距在他处于下风时更为明显。不过他也的确给对方的暗杀计划造成了一定困难，Ives绝对不敢丢下他不管而去够那把狙击枪，而这距离又出了小型手枪的射程，或许Kat能逃过此劫……但耳边那魔鬼的倒计时还在继续。三，二，一。

一滴猩红的液体渗入他眼前的灰土。那并不是他的血。

十字路口的骚动让Ives也疑惑地放松了对他的钳制，他立即跳起，翻身跃上室外防火梯猛冲下去。Ives比他稍晚抵达事发现场，却也没错过什么，同样只能对着马路正中的血迹发呆。新鲜血液还有足够的流动性，顺着柏油开裂的痕迹缓缓蔓延，绕过一颗突兀地出现在路面上的铜制弹壳。Kat大概是又死了一次吧，恍惚中他想着，在如此大量失血以及可能的枪击后，人的生存几率会被压缩得迫近于零。他麻木地抬手记下具体时间，转身就要赶往最近的逆转机器所在地。但和之前不同，这次他被在场的另一个人按住，那力道足以将他钉在原地动弹不得。

“接受这一切吧。”有人在说话。“信条的存在足以证明所谓自由意志只是我们的幻觉。”他被人扳着肩膀转过身来。“欢迎回到既定时间线，Boss。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *是原片里主角把手机给Kat时说的同一个词，“Posterity.”
> 
> 下章开始（其实已经开始）切视角


End file.
